Primeval 100 Pirates
by lsellers
Summary: 10 drabbles about Jenny/Sarah as Pirates. Why? Well may you ask.


10 Drabbles, from the first 10 prompts in the Primeval100 drabble challenge group. All themed around Jenny and Sarah as Pirates. I'm not sure this even made sense at the time. I blame primeval_denial and Bella in particular.

**Introductions**

Jenny let her eyes wander over the figure of her latest recruit: jet black hair tied with a bow; black frock coat, blue waistcoat, with tight breeches revealing a lithe and slender figure.

"You don't mind working for a female captain?" she asked.

"No!" There was a glint of amusement in the young man's eyes that Jenny couldn't quite account for.

She sighed inwardly. He looked very young and his hands were soft. He was clearly not an experienced seaman but she was forced to employ what crew she could.

"Welcome on board Pirate Ship the Ark, Master Sam Page."

**Lost**

"We're lost," said Sam.

Jenny swore. "These charts are worthless! Nothing on them is accurate."

"At least we've not run aground."

Jenny closed her eyes. She was glad she'd taken Sam on board. He'd learned fast and never complained about the hardship. Moreover, of all the crew, he was the only one who never commented on her leadership or made a snide remark about her sex. He was the only one she felt she could really rely on.

"What are we going to do Sam?"

"Make our own chart. We have to end up somewhere sometime. Then we'll be found."

**Determined**

Sam had a distinctly determined look on his face as he duelled with one of tthe boarders, eventually disarming him and knocking him over the side. Jenny noticed a second boarder levelling his pistols at the young man.

Without a second thought Jenny grabbed one of the bowlines and cut it. She swung across the deck, knocking Sam to the ground. She pulled her flintlocks out of her belt and fired them. Then she paused, surprised. She was sitting astride Sam and something was missing. She glanced down.

"Sam?" she asked. "You wouldn't happen to be a woman would you?"

**Rex**

Sarah was climbing up the rope ladder at the side of the Ark. Jenny couldn't help reaching down to clasp her hand and pull her back on board. "How did we do?" she asked.

"Fresh drinking water, fruit, no large animals though."

"Too much to hope for probably. Let's load it on board though. At least we won't be starving in the next few weeks."

There was a flash of green and a strange creature darted up off the tender and flew around her head.

"What's that!" Jenny gasped.

"We're calling him Rex." Sarah grinned. "He seems to like us."

**Moonlight**

When Jenny came on deck Sarah was standing behind the wheel. For a change, Sarah had allowed her long black hair to flow loose around her shoulders. It was a full moon and silver sparks glinted from its depths in the pale light.

She was still wearing a man's clothes, but she had stopped disguising her figure. Jenny could see the rise of her breasts beneath the loose white shirt.

A small smile twitched at the corners of Sarah's mouth. Starlight danced in her eyes.

"Moonlight becomes you," whispered Sarah as Jenny came close.

Jenny leaned in and kissed her.

**Forgotten**

Jenny had forgotten how difficult it could be to get things done.

The customs' official leered at her. "I'm sure we could come to some arrangement to get around the difficulties."

Suddenly his eyes opened wide. Sarah had appeared. She had clearly been shopping. A tricorn hat perched jauntily on her head. Her waistcoat was made of washed blue silk and new breeches accentuated her trim legs. Her hair was tied back in a bow that matched the waistcoat.

A shiny rapier pointed casually in the man's direction.

"I think you have forgotten how to address a lady," she said.

**In the Bedroom**

"Why do you wear these hideous garments?" muttered Sarah as she fought with the lacing on Jenny's stays.

"I've seen you looking at my breasts," retorted Jenny. "They don't get into that position naturally you know."

Sarah grunted with satisfaction as the knot came free. "You seem to admire mine without the aid of whalebone and padding."

She dropped light kisses down the length of Jenny's back. Jenny giggled and rolled over. "You are perfect in every way midshipman Page," she whispered, kissing Sarah's lips. "The rest of us have to resort to a little chicanery for the same effect."

**Betrayal**

Jenny struggled angrily with the heavy chains around her wrists and ankles. Sarah just raised an elegant eyebrow from where she lay, similarly bound, on the other side of the cart.

Jenny couldn't help smiling. "I must look ridiculous wrestling with all this heavy iron. I'm just so angry at Jim. I thought we could trust him!"

"You looking distractingly flushed," said Sarah. "Never trusted him myself. In fact it's a long time since I trusted a man."

Jenny tugged at the chains again and couldn't help letting out a long, "Grrr..."

This time Sarah laughed. "You are so beautiful."

**The Forest of Dean**

There were screams and shouts in the darkness. Some cries beseeched the Lord for help and others shouted of witchcraft. "Whatever it is, if they survive we'll be lucky they don't burn us," muttered Jenny.

"My ladies!" It was Captain Thomas Ryan, the least unpleasant of their captors.

"What's happening?" demanded Jenny.

"A hideous beast. I must rally my men to fight it. But I fear you may be trampled or harmed. Watch yourselves!"

Something clattered into the cart and he was gone. Jenny heard Sarah scrabbling in the straw and then a low throaty chuckle.

"The key," Sarah whispered.

**Star Wars**

Soldiers were hot on their heels as Jenny and Sarah ran through the forest in the dawn light. They were running down a rough pathway hewn through the forest by the giant beast that had passed in the night.

"'Struth!" said Sarah, stopping up short so Jenny almost ran into her back.

Ahead of them, glittering in the undergrowth was a giant star, fallen to Earth.

"Halt in the name of the King," shouted a voice behind them.

Sarah looked at Jenny and smiled. They clasped hands and then ran forwards, leaping together into the light as gunshots went off.


End file.
